


Go along with it

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is still an angel, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, a little boy thinks cas is superman, light destiel, sort of a case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you superman?" the little boy says quietly, eyes full of awe'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go along with it

**Author's Note:**

> 'Prompt where a little boy in the streets stops Dean and Cas and ask them if Cas is superman and Dean's just like "yes, this is Superman, he can fly and be super cool and all" and it's so fluffy'
> 
> Prompt from my tumblr (original post can be found on my tumblr under my fanfiction and other writings)

Dean and Cas had been going to different houses in a street, asking if anyone had seen any flickering lights and the like (it was a possible ghost, it hadn’t actually killed anybody _yet_ , but these things can turn really ugly fast, best to deal with it before then), When they saw a little boy, no older than eight, crouched by a car parked in one of the houses’ driveways and crying.

"Hey kid, what’s wrong?" Dean approached the boy 

"My-my cat" the boy sniffled "that ghost every ones talking about, scared him under the car and he won’t come out and it’s getting dark and I’m scared that ghost is gonna come and take him away!"

"Do you know where the Ghost went?" asked Cas

Dean elbowed him in the ribs, which in hindsight was a stupid mistake as the pain hit him instead

"What?" Cas titled his head

"We gotta help the kid with his cat first"

"I thought you disliked cats"

"I do, but he’s not gonna tell us anything if he’s upset"

Cas considers this for a second, then nods “Dean Get the cat” he says as he strides forward to the car

"What are you doing-"

With the ease only an angel of the lord could have, Castiel lifted up the car. Just like that

Dean grabs the cat (trying to ignore the way his nose starts to itch and his eyes burn) and hands it to the boy.  

"Cas, you can’t just do that in front of people"

"Why?" Cas eases the car back down

"Are you superman?" the little boy says quietly, eyes full of awe

Cas’s brow creases “Superman? I don’t under-“

"Yeah, he is, he can fly too" Dean says with a wink

"Really?! I love superman!" the little boy hugs Cas’s legs

Cas awkwardly pats the boy’s shoulder, looking at dean with a look that reads ‘What am I supposed to do?’

"Go along with it" Dean mouths

"Yes, I am Superman?" Cas says in a not very convincing tone

The boy pulls away and with a big smile says “I wanna be as cool as you one day”

Dean almost laughs at how Cas actually looks a little touched, and returns the smile

"Come on superman, we still have to save the day" and dean allows himself to chuckle a little

“Right, now, tell us where did the ghost that scared your cat go?” 

~Later that Day~

The ghost was ganked and Dean and Cas were head back to the bunker

"So if you’re Superman, then I must be batman" Dean tells Cas in the Impala

"Hmm…I think you’re more Lois Lane"

"So you do understand that reference, huh?" Dean grins and rests a hand on Cas’s.


End file.
